


lucky #4

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, king's game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the King’s Game, Souji’s turn goes a little differently this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky #4

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I was approached for doing this drabble by lacyoptimist but the actual prompt is from p4-yosuke-seta. It’s not super long since it’s just supposed to be a quick alternative for the king’s game.

There was a bit of tension in the air as the sticks were divided among the group once again. It seemed like half the girls were inebriated for some unknown reason, and Souji was set on being weirder than he usually was as well.

Yosuke never thought he’d be so nervous about this sort of thing. Generally in his mind, he’d be more than eager to play games like this for a shot at kissing a cute girl. Of course, it would’ve been a little weird to do it with Chie or Yukiko, but Rise was a prime option..his mind reverted back to an image of Souji and thankfully the sudden yell from Rise broke his thoughts that were probably going to a place that he had been trying to avoid lately.

“So...who’s the king this time?!” Clearly from how the brunette waved her stick- it wasn’t her.

Yosuke glanced at his own and shook his head. Suddenly staring at Souji he grimaced at the way those perfect lips curved into a smirk. Dammit why did he have to be so appealing no matter what he did?!

“I’m the King.” Souji stated proudly.

The others looked a little worried while Rise stood up and leaned over to poke his cheek in a wobbly-manner. “Tell us your wish then.”

“#4 has to kiss me.”

The sounds of gasps echoed throughout the group. Naoto was still sitting (god only knew how he was still able to handle such a group) and looking at the group as if they had a negative IQ at this point.

Everyone glanced at one another, trying to sneak peeks at each other’s chopsticks to see who #4 was.

Yosuke bit his lower lip. His cheeks flushed to a dark shade of read as he shamefully raised his stick. 

“M-Man do we have to do this? Can’t we just do something else? Anything but this really!!”

Souji paused. He visibly shifted his weight from one foot to the other before finally speaking his mind. “I agree. I was just joking.” With a shrug, he moved to sit down, but Rise latched onto both sides of his shirt that had been left undone.

Yosuke tried to pushed down a feeling of jealousy that creeped up given it was more so over how Rise was so close to Souji.

“NooOOoOOooOOOO these rules are absolute!”

“Yes sensei you have to do it!!!” Teddie was too giddy as he clung onto Kanji’s arm who was just looking utterly miserable and embarrassed at this point.

“Dooo eeet!” Yukiko slurred out as Rise joined in for a chant. Soon everyone but Naoto and Kanji had joined in on it-- Yosuke looked mortified.

“Well..you okay with it?” Souji half-way whispered to the other while trying to read him.

“Uh..I mean it’s really uh-you know..but I guess if we don’t then we won’t ever hear the end of it.” Yosuke reluctantly gave in. Though the way his stomach filled with butterflies had him internally battling if this was really such a bad thing to him?

Souji licked his lips while stepping closer still.

“Lets just get this over with..” Yosuke mumbled, unable to even look Souji in the eye. His face was completely red at this point, and he was sure if he didn’t do this soon he’d end up running out of the room. Though his pride refused to let him back down from this, along with the inner curiosity of just what it would’ve been like to have Souji looking at him in the way he was now.

There was a hand on his cheek that caught his attention for a split-second before he felt lips on his own. Yosuke inhale uneasily at first, allowing Souji to initiate the kiss that clearly wasn’t going to be let go by the rest of their audience.

“Go on sensei, really give it to him!”

Teddie’s voice was heard in the background as the girls were gasping and still chanting some in their drunken slurs.

Souji seemed intent on pleasing the crowd as his other hand rose to rest on Yosuke’s hip and drew him in closer. The action surprised Yosuke some, causing him to part his lips in a low noise of such. The moment Souji’s tongue licked at his own made him shudder in a way that he’d never felt with anyone else before. He found himself running his hands up to clutch at the white shirt that was undone along Souji’s chest. 

The kiss was becoming deeper, the others growing louder with their gasps as Souji ran a hand up now to grip into Yosuke’s hair and keep him wrapped up in a firm kiss. Their tongues still ran together, and Yosuke could hardly suppress a moan from how good Souji’s kisses were.

It was when Souji was close to pushing Yosuke up against the wall nearby that a loud cough was heard behind them. Truthfully, the kiss had become so intense that both had nearly forgotten they were merely playing a game.

Souji glanced back at everyone and realized that he might’ve gone a little far with what just a kiss should’ve been.

Chie had her hands up against her face, trying not to stare between her fingers. Yukiko had spilled most of her drink on her uniform in the midst of her cheering and hollering. Rise was practically slung over the table while watching in awe with Teddie not too far behind her as he was the ringleader in their incessant yelling for more.

“S-Senpai...I think you can stop now.” Kanji stated, face all too red as he tried to hide his nosebleed.

Yosuke pulled back, squeaking some while trying to remember how to be casual about what had just happened and failing completely. He was sure he would die of embarrassment then and there.

Being the ultimate swag master that he was, Souji chuckled with a shrug before grabbing his chopstick. “So..who’s up for another round?”

Yosuke reluctantly took a seat back on the couch as Rise began to spew more about the next round. When Souji joined him, he felt a hand on top of his own. Accepting that the worst had already happened, Yosuke couldn’t find it in him to move to pull away from the touch.

When Souji smiled at him afterward, he really couldn't think of doing anything else but kissing him again later. God he was so screwed.

_~ fin._


End file.
